Fire and Ice
by Anni Mae15
Summary: Lucy's been having nightmares for months on end. What happens when Natsu decides to seek out a crystal that can supposedly prevent them? First time writing a Fan-fic. Hope you like. :3
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

Chapter one: I

Lucy had been resting for the first time in three days; her last mission with Natsu had been exhausting, so it was good to get some shut eye again. Natsu was in her room, peering at her from the side of her bed as she slept. He smiled. She'd always meant so much to him, but he hadn't told her of course. That would have to wait until some other time.

She stirred in her sleep, cradling her sheets to her chest. She was having another nightmare. Natsu frowned, shifting closer to her in case it got too bad. She'd been having some pretty bad one's lately, usually waking up either in tears, or screaming. He brushed her bangs gently out of her eyes.

'I wish I could help you, Lucy,' he thought.

* * * * * * *

In Lucy's dream, she and Natsu were in the Icy caves of the North, one of the most dangerous lands to be in. They had been searching for something when Lucy had wandered off, and lost track of Natsu. She finally realized he was gone when she heard his scream from somewhere within the caves.

(A/N: I came up with the idea for the Icy Caves of the North because I haven't watched enough Fairy Tail yet to know what the _actual_ really dangerous place to be is.)

She turned, nearly slipping on the ice.

"Natsu?" she called, searching up and down for him.

Surely he'd be able to handle himself if something went wrong, but suddenly Lucy wasn't so sure.

"Natsu? NATSU?!" she began feeling frantic, tripping over herself as she searched desperately for him.

She stopped in her tracks, looking down at her feet.

Blood...

* * * * * * *

Natsu watched in distress as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he knew she would probably just slap him if she woke up and saw him. He ran his hand through his pink hair, wondering what on earth he should do..

* * * * * * *

The blood was forming into a trail that had already begun to freeze on the ice.

She followed it, swallowing back her fear. She had to find Natsu, wherever he was. The trail of blood was now fresh, and looked as if it was steaming hot. She looked up in horror at the figure lying sprawled across the ice, covered in his own blood.

"NATSU!"

* * * * * * *

Lucy screamed, shooting up out of bed. Her face smashed into Natsu's, their lips missing each other by an inch.

"N-Natsu?" she stammered, blushing as she pulled away.

Natsu tried to hold back the intense heat blowing up in his face, and managed to compose himself.

He grinned stupidly, successfully faking his general stupor.

"Hey, Luce, did I wake you up?" he asked, thinking how stupid he must have sounded.

Lucy gawked at him.

Natsu was still alive... He'd been watching her.... And he was in her ROOM?!

She immediately grew red with anger and embarrassment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" she screeched.

Natsu flinched.

"I....Uh..." he fumbled, scraping his brain for possible excuses.

Lucy pushed against him, shoving him towards the door.

"!" she hollered pushing him out of the room.

Natsu turned to her.

"Lucy-"

"OUT!" she said, shutting the door.

"I promise.. I'll make the bad dreams go away." he said sincerely to the door.

* * * * * * *

Lucy stormed to her bed, practically throwing herself into the sheets.

She was so angry and yet so flustered at the same time.

Lucy touched the spot where Natsu's face had clashed with hers and blushed deep red.

'Why do you have to make me love you, Natsu..' she wondered.

She sat up, remembering her nightmare.

Natsu had... died... in the nightmare...

If anything had happened to him because she'd kicked him out, she'd never forgive herself.

She raced back to her door, throwing it open.

"Natsu?"

He was already gone.

She had to find him. How could she be so stupid kicking him out like that!

Lucy shut the door, running back to her wardrobe.

She was going to catch up with him.

* * * * * * * *

Natsu and Happy had just left the guild together, walking aimlessly down the street.

Natsu was so preoccupied with his thoughts about Lucy that he didn't notice Happy staring at him.

"You look worried Natsu." Happy noted out loud.

Natsu glanced at Happy.

"What, me? Nahhh, I'm not worried," he said, faking a smile.

"Then how come you were staring at Lucy's room?" Happy asked.

Natsu stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide.

Happy was right, Natsu was worried, and for good reason.

"Lucy is still having nightmares," he said frowning.

"They've been getting worse lately, I've noticed-" he cut short mid sentence.

Happy blinked.

"You've been watching her sleep?" he asked.

Natsu felt a blush exploding across his face.

"I..." he said, looking at his feet.

"Yes, I... I like her..." he admitted sheepishly.

"But-" he looked up. "-every time I want to tell her--"

"Natsu-Kun!" a voice called.

"--I get interrupted.." he mumbled, turning around.

It was Lucy.

He went red for a split second before responding with one of his infamous grins.

"Ohayo, Lucy!"

He turned to Happy, who seemed to be thinking of fish.

"Ebi..Ebi..Ebi..Ebi..Ebi..-" (A/N: Ebi is Japanese for Shrimp.)

Natsu flared up.

"Hey, were you even listening to me?!"

Lucy stopped in front of them.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked, shocked.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously.

"No, no of course not!" he said.

"Ebi..Ebi..Ebi..Ebi.."

Natsu scowled at Happy.

All he could think about was fish.

Lucy looked down at Happy for a moment, who looked like he was starving.

"Should we get something to eat?" she asked.

Happy gazed at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing Luce, what do you feel like having?" Natsu asked.

Lucy gazed at Natsu, shocked.

He'd never asked her where _she_ wanted to eat.

"Sushi?" she asked.

"Ebi!" screeched Happy, jumping up and down.

* * * * * * *

They all sat at the table, staring at the plates of eaten food.

"I'm full." complained Happy.

"Really? I could eat three more plates!" boasted Natsu.

Food bits were scattered across the table in various places, shreds of meat and noodles tossed across plates, sliding off the table..

Lucy shuddered at the sight.

"Remind me to just get you guys water next time." she said.

Natsu looked down at his plate, embarrassed.

He'd always eaten and acted in the same way in front of Lucy, but now, when he was so close to telling her that he loved her...

"What?!" he blurted at his own thoughts.

Lucy stared at him.

"Hoe?" she asked.

Natsu turned red.

"N-Nothing! I was just thinking."

Lucy slowly averted her eyes as Natsu mentally punched himself.

'!' he thought.

How in the hell had he associated his eating manners with how much he liked Lucy?

He watched her as the waitress came up to their table with the bill.

She placed it on the table and walked off.

"Arigato...or not..." Lucy said, watching her walk away.

Natsu snatched up the receipt before Lucy had a chance to even look at it.

"Wow, we actually stayed under 50 Jewel this time." he said.

"That's good." said Lucy, reaching into her jeans pocket for her wallet.

Natsu pulled out his first.

"I'll take care of it, Luce."

Lucy gawked at him.

'He has to be kidding, right?'' she thought. 'Maybe someone replaced the Natsu I knew while I was sleeping..'

She gazed out the nearest window, recalling her nightmare.

At least he was alive..

* * * * * * *

(Later at the Guild)

Natsu was sitting at the bar with a shot of fire-whiskey sitting, untouched, in front of him.

A few feet away, Mirajane and Gray were talking about something to do with the Icy North.

Natsu tried to ignore it, but his dragon senses were getting in the way.

"So this crystal can prevent nightmares?" asked Mirajane.

Natsu's head snapped up.

"That's what I heard anyway," said Gray.

"it's supposed to dispel dark magic as well, but it's extremely hard to retrieve."

Gray looked down at the counter.

"Even if you can survive the bitter cold winds in the maze of ice caves, the Crystal itself is guarded by three powerful Ice Dragons."

"Where did you hear about it?" asked Mirajane, drying some glasses.

"Macao told me about it a while ago, said he'd been interested in the ice dragons there." he said.

Natsu had become so preoccupied with their conversation that he'd sub-consciously shifted his gaze right at them.

Gray glanced at Natsu, who looked back at the counter.

Quickly, he downed the fire-whiskey, getting up from his seat.

"Thanks Mirajane." he muttered.

'_And thank you Gray_' he thought.

He ascended the stairs, plotting away in his head.

It was perfect! The ice caves... Everything.. All he needed was a plan...

He grinned, already feeling the flames burning inside of him.

He was going to put an end to Lucy's nightmares for good.

* * * * * * *

* * * * * *

* * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. Didn't take me too long to write it. So maybe the next chapter will be done soon too! :D

Please R and R and let me know how you like it, or what you think needs improvement.

Thanks! X3

- Anni Mae15


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If Blankets could breathe, they would've suffocated from Lucy clinging to them so tightly. She'd woken up screaming again, only this time was disappointed to find that Natsu was not there to comfort or annoy her.

She began to worry that she'd been too harsh on him yesterday.

Things seemed unusually quiet in Fairy Tail, and Lucy hadn't been able to find Natsu at all. She was worried sick. What if he was mad at her? Then something dawned on her.

What if he'd gone to search for Igneel again?

_'That has to be it_,' she thought, trying to calm herself down.

But then, if he was looking for Igneel, why wouldn't he have asked her to come?

She looked at the table, lost in thought..

_* * * * * * *_

Natsu had already walked 14 miles away from the Guild, and hadn't even burned a sweat.

Of course, it was strange traveling anywhere without Happy; he'd left him behind to look after Lucy.

'_I just hope they're doing okay.._' he thought to himself.

Getting the crystal would be anything but easy of course, but he had to do it for Lucy, and he'd do whatever it took to get it for her.

With a look of determination in his eyes and a burning passion in his heart, he continued towards the land of the Icy North.

* * * * * * *

Two days had gone by, and Natsu couldn't be found anywhere. He'd even left happy behind! That was when Lucy realized that something must've been wrong.

She'd tried to get it out of Happy, but for some reason he insisted over and over that Natsu was just fine and that he'd be back soon. Lucy could see the worry in his eyes, and realized it was worse than she thought..

So while Happy was running errands for Mirajane, Lucy snuck into Natsu and Happy's apartment.

She was surprised to find that it was particularly clean for someone with such a wild nature.

It would be difficult to notice anything out of place or find something that would give Lucy a hint as to where Natsu was.

She closed the door quietly, walking into the unfamiliar room.

'_I didn't know you were such a bookworm, Natsu.._' she thought peeking at some of the books.

'_How to fight with fire_'

'_Taming you're inner dragon_'

'_Dragons breath fire, not smoke_'

'_Romeo and Juliet_'...?

Lucy was shocked that he would even bother reading such sappy stories, considering he spent most of his time blowing things up. It seemed out of character for him.

She was about to move to the next shelf when she tripped on something.

Landing on her palms, she looked back at her feet.

A small bed?

'_Happy_,' she thought, getting up.

Just as she was about to search more of the bookshelves, something caught her eye.

She bent down next to Happy's bed, staring at it.

A slip of paper, stuffed halfway under the pillow.

She pulled it out, unfolding it carefully, and began to read.

Happy,

I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I really need you to stay behind and make sure Lucy doesn't get into any trouble. I've gone up North to find a magic crystal.

I overheard Gray saying that it could prevent Nightmares.

The crystal might be able to stop Lucy's bad dreams.

Please don't come looking for me, it's too dangerous for you to come along.

P.S.

If by any chance, I don't make it back.. Tell Lucy that she was the best friend I could ever have, and that I'm sorry I wasn't there for her more.

Natsu

Lucy felt tears forming in her eyes.

Natsu had left because of _her_! Because he wanted to stop her nightmares!

She raced out of their apartment running as fast as she could back to Fairy Tail.

She had to talk to Gray..

* * * * * * *

Natsu had made it to a dark secluded forest where not even the birds dared to go.

He was up to his head in spiky vines and poisonous plants, and his stomach was growling.

He couldn't use his fire here. If he did he'd be more than likely to start a raging forest fire. He wondered how Lucy and Happy were doing.

His stomach groaned again, and he finally gave in to his hunger, pulling some bread from his pack.

He stared out ahead into the swallowing pits of darkness ahead of him.

This was going to be a long journey..

* * * * * * *

Everyone stared as a panic stricken young blond girl burst through the doors of Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked up and down but couldn't see Gray anywhere. She ran up to Mirajane.

"Mirajane, have you seen Gray anywhere?" she asked.

Mirajane looked up from the counter and smiled.

"He just left with Erza early this morning. I haven't talked to him since Natsu dissappeared though." she said.

"Did he mention anything about a crystal at all?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane blinked.

"Yes, actually. Something about a crystal that could prevent Nightmares. He said it was in the Icy caves of the North-"

Lucy collapsed to her knees.

This was just like her nightmare..

She had to find him.

"Lucy?" asked Mirajane, peering at her from over the counter.

Lucy looked up at her.

"Where's Happy?"

* * * * * * *

Happy was sitting outside on a bench, feeling worried about Natsu. He wished he'd been paying attention to what he had been saying a few days before. All he could remember was Natsu mentioning something about Lucy..

"Happy!" exclaimed Lucy, rushing over to him.

"Hi Lucy." said Happy plainly.

Lucy looked sternly down at Happy.

"Happy.. I know everything." she said.

Happy's eyes widened.

"I need you to help me find Natsu before he gets killed." she said, feeling tears in her eyes.

Happy was crying too.

"I don't want him to die!" he said.

Lucy bent down to him, with a napkin.

"We're going to find him, don't worry." she said with a sad smile.

She looked out to the horizon glaring against the sunset.

'_I just hope we won't be too late.._' she thought.

* * * * * * *

Natsu had made it through the forest, and sensed that he was close to the Ice Caves.

The air was around 20 degrees, and snow was scattered across the ground in various places. He'd made it to the North.

Even the fish must've been cold in this weather. Lucky for Natsu, he was warm enough not to be affected by the temperature of the air.

He set forward, not daring to stop, not taking even the slightest break.

He'd keep going until he was dead if he had to.

Little did he know that Lucy and Happy were already on their way, and were catching up to him, fast..

* * * * * * *

Lucy looked out on the horizon as she and Happy flew over the dark forest below.

"I don't see any sign of Natsu," she shouted up to Happy.

Happy looked worn down.

"Lu-cy, I don't think... I can fly... anymore.." he said, beginning to decline towards the ground.

"Eeeek!" squeaked Lucy as they smashed through the trees.

They hit the ground with a slam.

Lucy rubbed her head, wobbling as she stood up.

"What a fall.." she said, just as her eyes fell on Happy.

He was lying on the ground in a strange twisted position with his eyes closed.

Lucy gasped, paling.

"Happy?!"

She knelt beside him, prodding him a bit.

Happy let out a snore. Lucy sighed in relief, and picked him up carefully in her arms.

As she pushed her way through a clearing in the trees, she gazed out in awe at what lie ahead.

"Happy," she said to the unconscious cat.

"I think were here."

The ice up ahead glittered in response.

* * * * * * *

Three days. It had been three days since he'd left the Guild. All he could think about was-

"Lucy," he muttered, staring into the Icy caverns surrounding him.

"I wish you could see this."

True. Although devastatingly cold, very slippery, and dangerous, this place was beautiful.

It reminded him of her, how good it was to see her smile.

He was determined to get the crystal for her. Determined to see her smile one last time.

As he stepped forward, towards the edge of the ice shelf, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Natsu!"

* * *

**A/N:** The second chapter is done, yay! Working on the third one now!

Hope you all enjoy.

Please R and R and let me know how you like it, or what you think should be added!

Luv u all. 3

**~Anni Mae15~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy rushed towards Natsu, who looked like he was about to jump off of the edge of an icy cliff.

"Natsu!" she yelled.

He whipped around.

"Lucy?" he said, shocked.

Suddenly he lost his footing and fell off the edge.

"NATSU!" she screamed, racing towards the cliff.

She tried to stop, but instead, skidded right over the edge of the icy cliff, toppling downwards.

There was a thud, and an unusual grunt as she landed on something stiff and warm.

She looked down.

"Natsu!" she said, getting off of him.

"Lu-cy?!" he stuttered, gawking at her.

Lucy blushed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Never mind that! What are _you_ doing here?!" he asked.

Suddenly Lucy's face became very serious.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, actually." she said.

In the distance a strange creature's roar could be heard, followed by large footsteps that shook the ground.

And by the looks of it's shadow, it didn't look like anything they had time to waste on.

"Crap." said Natsu.

He grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her into a nearby ice cave.

Lucy swallowed nervously, shuffling closer to Natsu.

Natsu looked down at the unconscious blue cat in her arms.

"What's wrong with Happy?" he asked.

"He's asleep," said Lucy.

"what should we do about that thing?" she asked, looking at the large, blue-scaled foot outside the cave.

"I don't know." he said.

The beast outside the cave slammed itself down, right in front of the exit.

Everything went pitch black.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked reaching for him.

"I'm right here, Lucy." he said.

Small flames ignited at his right hand, lighting up the cave.

Natsu and Lucy's faces were an inch apart.

Startled, they pulled away from each other quickly.

Natsu stared down deeper into the cave to avoid Lucy seeing the blush on his cheeks.

"Looks like we have no other choice but to go deeper." he said, frowning.

* * * * * * *

They retreated to a spacious dome-like cave for the night.

Natsu had built a fire, and fed everyone some of the food he had in his pack.

He turned to Lucy after they had finished eating.

"Tomorrow, as soon as I can, I'm going to take you and Happy back home."

Lucy frowned.

"And then what, are you going to come back here to get that crystal?" she asked.

Natsu glanced quickly at Happy.

"Happy, did you--"

"No, I saw your letter under his bed."

Natsu stared at her.

"So you followed me here.." he said.

"Natsu, I was worried! You've been missing for three days! Wouldn't _you_ have been worried if I had dissappeared suddenly without a trace??"

Natsu's head snapped up.

"Of course I would!" he said.

An awkward silence fell between them, which was broken by a snore from a familiar blue cat.

Natsu looked down at Happy, who'd been sitting in his lap.

"Why is he so tired?" he asked.

Lucy reached over to pat Happy on the head gently.

"He flew most of the way here. I don't blame him."

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes and smiled.

Her eyes were so warm, and kind; he loved the way they sparkled when she was happy.

"I bet you're tired too," he said softly.

Lucy looked at him, surprised at how he was talking.

"Yes, you must be exhausted though.." she said even softer.

"Nahh, I'm fine." he lied, smiling.

Lucy frowned at him.

"You've been traveling for three days non-stop, you can't tell me you're not even a little bit tired."

"I guess.. maybe a little.." he said, feeling nervous.

Lucy folded her arms across her chest.

"Well I'm not going to sleep unless you are." she said indignantly.

"I was going to let you sleep in my sleeping bag.." Natsu offered, hoping she would change her mind.

"Not unless you're going to sleep too," she repeated.

"Alright, alright, I'll go to sleep too, but..." he paused, already feeling a blush rising to his cheeks.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"There's only one sleeping bag.." he said.

Lucy reddened, finally grasping what he was saying.

"That's... fine..." she said, though a voice in the back of her head was screaming at her.

'_You're going to sleep with Natsu?!?!?! What the hell!!!! Are you stupid?!?!?!_' it said.

Natsu's eyes widened.

'_She's serious?_' he thought.

"Y-You're sure?" he asked.

Lucy nodded quickly, to avoid spitting out any of the thoughts that were racing through her mind.

* * *

There were a few things wrong with this idea:

The sleeping bag was not designed for two people.

There wasn't really any comfortable position to lay

in without them holding onto each other.

It was still EXTREMELY cold.

"It's still pretty cold." said Lucy, despite the warmth coming from Natsu's body.

Natsu hesitated, and inched closer to her.

"How's that?" he asked.

"A little better." she said tiredly.

Soon enough the cold got to her again, and her teeth began chattering.

"Are you okay?" asked Natsu, staring at her.

He brought his hand to her forehead to compare their temperatures.

"Lucy, your freezing! Why didn't you tell me?" he scolded lightly, pulling her closer to him.

Just as he did so, a gust of icy wind blew through the cave, extinguishing what was left of the fire, making everyone's hair stand on end.

Only once it had passed did Lucy even dare to move an inch.

She gazed down at the extinguished fire, and frowned.

"T-the f-fire's out-t." she chattered, angling herself upright as if to get up.

"No." said Natsu firmly, pulling her back.

She stared at him shocked.

"We'll take care of it in the morning. I don't want you to get hit by one of those gusts." he said, as if that settled everything.

She merely blinked, staring at him.

"Y-you really c-came all th-the way out here f-for me?" she asked, staring straight into his eyes.

He glanced at her.

"Of course I did." he said, pulling her even closer.

His breath was warm on her face.

"I want to make the bad dreams go away, Lucy." he said solemnly, the tenderness in his voice sending her into shivers.

"Natsu, I-" she started, but couldn't seem to find the right words to finish the sentence.

She received his embrace - much to his surprise - , snuggling into his arms.

"Thank you.." she whispered against him, just as exhaustion took over her.

Just before her eyes slid shut, she caught a glimpse of an intensity in Natsu's eye's she'd never seen before.

'_Strange.._' she thought, slipping into unconsciousness.

Natsu continued to gaze at Lucy, seeming taken by the very fact that she was there, with him.

"I wish I could tell you these things I'm feeling," he murmured softly.

Gently, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes, pressing his lips softly to her forehead.

"But it seems words are just never enough.." He decided that once this was all over, he was going to tell her that he loved her once and for all...

**A/N:** **So! That's Chapter three! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Please R and R, and let me know what you think, or if you think it needs any improvement.**

**Oh, also, I'm a bit of a grammar freak, so if you notice any errors, please let me know!**

**Thanks! :D**

**~Anni Mae15~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wakey wakey, love birds," piped Happy cheerfully, bouncing on top of the sleeping bag.

"Five more minutes.." Natsu mumbled automatically.

The sound of his voice woke Lucy up.

"What time is it?" she asked, still half asleep.

Lucy opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was-

"-Natsu?!" she squeaked abruptly, turning red.

Natsu shot upwards, taking Lucy with him.

"What!? What is it!?" he said.

He looked down at the squished figure in his arms and blushed.

"L-Lucy! Was I hurting you?" he asked, feeling stupid.

"What? No.. I just.. forgot where I was I guess.." she said, wondering if he noticed the redness on her cheeks.

"Me too.." he said, wondering the same thing.

A few more seconds passed before they remembered that they were still clinging onto each other.

Natsu cleared his throat, releasing her.

"Right.." he said.

"So.." said Lucy, looking away.

Happy peered at Natsu, who was still blushing.

Then he remembered what Natsu had said to him the other day..

***Flashback four days ago ***

"It's about Lucy. Her nightmares have been getting worse lately, I've noticed.." Natsu clamped his mouth shut, realizing that he'd given himself away.

Happy blinked.

"You've been watching her sleep?" he asked.

Natsu blushed.

"Yes I-... I like her..." he admitted sheepishly.

***End of flashback** *

Happy grinned widely, plotting away mischievously.

"You two are so cute when you blush!" he said.

With that they actually noticed each other blushing, and blushed even harder.

Natsu laughed nervously, squirming out of the sleeping bag.

"So!" he said, desperate to change the subject.

"Who's hungry?"

With that, any previous thought's in Happy's mind completely dissipated in that one instant.

"!!!!!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

* * * * * * *

Lucy watched Natsu as he effortlessly tossed the remaining fish from their breakfast to an ecstatic looking Happy. Last night had been one of the best nights sleep she'd ever had. Not one nightmare had invaded her slumber.

Natsu laughed as Happy scoffed down the rest of the fish.

'_Was it because of him?_' she wondered.

She stared down the icy tunnel, a cold breeze swirling around her.

"You okay? You look a little cold." said Natsu, who was suddenly right behind her.

She looked at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." she lied.

He stared deep into her eyes.

"Somethings bothering you," he said softly. "I can tell."

She stared back at him, noticing the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had in his eyes just before she had fallen asleep last night.

"Natsu," she paused.

Suddenly everything came flooding out faster than she could think.

"Don't go after that crystal alone! Please, let me go with you! I'm worried about you! I'm worried you're going to get hurt!" she said.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"I don't want you to die.." she whispered, trying to make the pain in her voice inaudible.

"What makes you think I would die?" he asked softly.

"My nightmare... That day you were in my room.. the day you left.. I had a nightmare that you died." she said, recalling the horror.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her.

"Lucy.." he whispered in her ear.

"I promise you I'm not going to die."

She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to hide the tears, but Natsu had already seen them.

"Please, don't take us back yet.." she said in a hushed voice.

Natsu stared at her speechlessly. She'd never acted like this before.

He hesitated, and closed his eyes.

"I won't." he promised.

She pulled back and stared at him, a smile interrupting her tears.

"Thank you." she said.

They let go of each other promptly so as not to make a scene.

Natsu turned to Happy who was already turned towards the cave exit.

"Change of plans." he said.

"We're all going after that crystal together."

Happy smiled, glad that he wouldn't have to leave Natsu again.

"Aye!" he said.

"And Lucy.." he said, turning to her one last time.

"I want you in my sight at all times."

Lucy smiled in response, glad that he was going to let them come.

Maybe she'd get to spend another night in his arms..

She looked away as she responded, so that he did not see the blush on her cheeks.

"Of course." she said.

As soon as their things were all packed, Natsu led the way down the icy caves, always keeping Lucy close to him.

And so began their journey through the Icy maze of the North.

* * * * * * *

They went for what seemed like hours, trudging through the icy caverns. Every now and then a strong gust of icy wind would rush through the caves, nearly sending them all to their knees. The air was so cold here it could make your hair stand on end and then split in half. Natsu was determined, now more than ever, to get that crystal for Lucy. The smell of dragons wafted through the air, and he could tell they were getting closer.

"How much farther do you think it is?" asked Lucy.

"Not too far," he said, inhaling through his nose.

"Maybe a quarter of a mile left to go."

"I hope so.." muttered Happy, who was exhausted.

Lucy picked the blue cat up, carrying him in her arms.

"Doesn't sound too bad," she said, picking up her pace.

She actually managed to get ahead of Natsu, who stared at her as she flew past him.

Next thing he knew, she was dragging him by his hand, to keep up with her.

"Let's go!" she said.

* * * * * * *

"Hold on Lucy.." said Natsu, pulling her back.

Lucy stared at him.

"What is it?" she said.

"I think we're here." he said.

The mouth of the cave was filled with light, rays of sun reflecting everywhere.

Lucy let Happy down, gazing at the glittering ice in awe.

The cave was huge... Big enough for three Ice Dragons...

Natsu had stopped in his tracks, gazing around the walls.

"There's the crystal!" said Lucy, staring at the shimmering shard hovering in the center of the room.

"I see it.." said Natsu, who was more focused on the walls.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking in his direction.

Then she saw it..

All three of the Dragons were encapsulated in ice, each one in a corner of the Ice cave.

Natsu snapped his head around.

"Where's Happy?" he said, his eyes widening.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw him.

Happy was standing on his tiptoes, and tried to grab the crystal.

"HAPPY, NO!" said Natsu, but it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh! Now we're getting to the good part! :D Don't let your eyeballs fall out yet, chapter five is on it's way!**

**Please R and R and let me know what you think! **

**Always wanting any critique you may have. ^^**

**- Anni Mae15**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N: Dun dun dun...)

* * * * * * *

Happy's paw swiped right through the crystal, once, twice, three times. The "crystal" disappeared.

The cave began to rumble, and the ice around them began to crack.

Natsu pulled Lucy out of the way, just as a huge sheet of ice crashed down in front of the exit.

Very rapidly, large chunks of Ice began falling in front of all the passageways, locking them in with the Ice Dragons.

Happy had frozen in his place, shocked at what he'd caused.

Natsu let go of Lucy, who backed away from him quickly; he literally looked like he was going to burst.

Faster than anyone could think he smashed into the wall, his fists burning with flames.

But as much as he put into it, the walls simply would not give way. He was livid.

"IT WAS FAKE?!?!" he yelled in rage, his fire growing at an incredible rate.

Happy backed up, ducking behind a chunk of Ice.

"Lucy!" he hissed. "Find some ice to hide behind, quick!"

Lucy did as she was told, hiding behind the largest chunk of ice she could find.

"AND NOW WER'E TRAPPED IN HERE BECAUSE OF ME?!?!?!"

Natsu smashed against the ice even harder, but still to no avail.

"WHY CAN'T I MELT IT?!?!?!?!?!?" he hollered, now almost completely engulfed in flames.

His hands balled into fists, as though he was trying to suppress his anger.

Lucy was shocked, she'd never seen him so fierce before.

"I MADE A PROMISE GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In a flash, fire exploded out around him, swirling upwards towards the ceiling.

Even the largest bonfire in the world couldn't top how much fire filled the room.

The fire even managed to reach the chunks of Ice that Lucy, and Happy hid behind.

Lucy gasped as the fire danced around her, and she shrunk back against the ice.

Happy looked out from behind his block of ice.

"Lucy, look!" he said.

Carefully, Lucy peeked out from behind the ice.

The ice in the ceiling had begun to crack from the sudden change in temperature, and threatened collapsing.

Natsu's fire recoiled as he collapsed from pure exhaustion.

"Natsu!" screamed Lucy.

Without thinking, she rushed forward.

"Lucy, no!" said Happy, shocked.

Lucy fell to her knees by Natsu's side pulling him up from the ice, which had begun to melt underneath him.

His skin was still hot, and burned her as she leaned him against her shoulder.

"Lucy.." he murmured, gazing at her through half-closed eyes.

He was slipping out of consciousness faster than she could think, and the ice had already begun crashing in large chunks all around them.

Suddenly there was a large cracking noise, and Lucy looked up.

A large piece of ice hanging above them began to tremble, threatening crushing them.

Natsu looked up and glared at it, knowing he would have to act fast.

Pulling himself in front of Lucy protectively, he gave her one last glance.

The same glance he'd given her when she'd fallen asleep in his arms..

The same glance he'd given her when he was worried something was wrong..

His fist flew upwards, using the last if his energy, obliterating the ice just before it hit them.

The large ice chunk broke into smaller pieces, shooting outwards.

Natsu fainted into Lucy's arms, then the rest of the ceiling crashed in on itself, falling in dangerous shards around them.

Lucy held onto Natsu tightly as the last of the ice fell, recalling the look he'd given her.

She thought... that maybe... someday.. If she could just tell him how she felt.. Maybe he could love her too someday..

He seemed so still now, so serene. It was almost like a different Natsu.

He _was_ a different Natsu now.

Ever since he'd heard about the crystal, he'd revealed a side of himself that Lucy had never seen before.

Happy flew over, looking worried.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"I think he'll be fine," said Lucy, propping his head up on her shoulder.

"You should go back to Fairy Tail and tell Mirajane what happened. I'll stay here with Natsu."

Happy hesitantly nodded, and flew off through the now roof-less cave.

* * * * * * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

He felt better but.. where was he?

He sat up.

The first thing he saw was Lucy, who was beaming at him.

The second thing he saw was that he was in his room.

"Lucy?" he asked, confused.

"What are we doing here?"

Suddenly Happy was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Hooray! Natsu is alive!" he said.

"I'm going to tell everyone the good news!"

Happy flew from the room, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

'_Maybe now Natsu can tell Lucy that he likes her.._' he thought smugly to himself.

Lucy sat at the end of his bed, smiling down at him.

"It's good to see you're finally awake. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine. How long was I out for?" he asked, stretching.

"Two days."

Natsu looked down and noticed that Lucy's hands had bandages on them.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked, concerned.

Lucy blushed.

"Nothing really, it's just-"

"I burnt you, didn't I? In the caves?" he asked, though he felt he already knew the answer.

"It's not your fault!" said Lucy.

Natsu shook his head, looking down.

"Really I'm fine-"

He took her hands in his.

"Lucy.." he said softly.

She stared at him.

"I have.. Something to tell you.."

He gazed up, into her eyes, with a look that made her heart race.

"Lucy I.." he started.

"I'm... sorry I couldn't get you that crystal.." he said.

This time Lucy looked down.

"No.. Natsu.." she said.

"I never needed a crystal.." she started.

"I only need you.." she said, blushing again.

Natsu froze against her words.

"W-what do you m-mean?" he stammered, his heart beating faster.

Lucy bit her lip for a second before responding.

"I never told you.. but.. All of the nightmares I was having... had to do with you... I think I was having them because I was afraid I would lose you... I was afraid I wouldn't get to tell you-"

"-How much you really mean to me.." they both said at the same time.

Natsu smiled a warm smile.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

"Lucy, I promise.. Nothing is ever going to take me away from you.. And that's a promise I can _keep_.."

He looked away slightly, blushing.

"Umm, Lucy?"

"Yes?" she said,trying to keep her voice even.

Natsu paused.

"There was something else I wanted to tell you.." he said.

"Lucy, I-" he started but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"-absolutely hate getting interrupted!" he flared, shoving himself off the bed to go and answer the door.

Lucy blinked twice, feeling incredibly awkward.

Natsu threw open the door almost angrily.

"Erza?!" he squeaked, his anger suddenly melting into fear.

Lucy flinched at the sound of her name.

Erza scowled at Natsu.

"W-what are you doing here?" he tried to say casually.

"Don't try and play coy with me Natsu, I know what happened." she said icily.

Lucy stared at her, not knowing what to think.

"You went to the North without informing anyone. You may as well have been on an S-class mission."

She lightened her gaze a bit.

"You're lucky to be alive. If it weren't for Lucy, you'd still be stuck in those caverns."

Lucy looked down, reminiscing their last day in the caves as Erza recapped Natsu on the whole story.

…

…

After Happy had left, she'd summoned Virgo to dig a tunnel out of the Icy cavern.

Lucy carried Natsu on her back all the way out to the edge of the forest.

Despite her exhaustion, she didn't stop there.

She ventured into the dark forest alone to get firewood, and was attacked several times by large creatures which she had to fight off by herself.

She made a fire, and even managed to get Natsu into the sleeping bag. Then she stayed awake all night, protecting him from any other predators that tried to attack them.

The next day Happy returned with Gray and Erza, who helped bring Natsu back to his home.

…

…

"I had no idea Lucy went through so much," he said softly, shocked. He turned to her.

"You really risked your life for me?" he asked.

Lucy smiled.

"I figured I'd return the favor." she said.

"Well, I should leave now. I was going to stay longer but I'm booked for another mission." said Erza, breaking the awkward silence.

"Bye.." said Natsu, as she walked out.

Closing the door quietly, he turned to face Lucy.

He couldn't believe someone so wonderful could be standing right in front of him.

"Lucy.." he started, but he didn't know how to finish.

"It's fine, Natsu you don't have to worry about-" but she was cut off suddenly as he pulled her into his arms, embracing her.

She blushed heavily against his warm skin.

She was almost disappointed as he pulled away slightly, but she was surprised to find Natsu's lips brush against hers.

"N-Natsu?!" she said, breaking away abruptly. He stared at her, eyes wide.

"L-Lucy! I'm s-sorry, I didn't-" he said.

But Lucy couldn't resist.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Natsu just stood there like a frozen mannequin with his eyes closed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that." she said in a blissful tone, as she pulled away.

"Yeah.. Me too.." said Natsu, feeling like he couldn't breathe.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

They both called each other's names at the same time.

"What?" asked Natsu softly.

"No, you should go first." she said.

"No,_ you_." he insisted.

There was another short silence.

"I love you.." they said in unison.

They stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"I love you _more_." said Lucy.

"No, _I_ love _you_ more." said Natsu, a grin spreading across his face.

"No, _me_."

"No, _me_."

"No, _you_."

"Yes, me. Wait.. what?"

Lucy laughed quietly pulling him into another kiss.

Natsu kissed her back tenderly, embracing her, but on the inside he was smiling.

He never needed a crystal.

He would finally be able to put her nightmares to an end, simply by being in love with her..

* * *

**THE END!**

**A/N: Woohoo! It's finished! And only five chapters too!**

**Let me know how you guys liked it. I'll try and write another NaLu Fanfic soon! ;D**

**- Anni Mae15**


End file.
